Light, Laughter, and Life
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Hermione felt they were happy too, up in the pale blue sky. She felt that maybe, just maybe, everybody in the world had something to be happy about.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione, Harry, the Burrow, or anything else of any concern.

It's been so long since I've written! Almost two months! I am so so sorry! I finally decided to and I just realised how much I've missed this. I love writing! Hopefully I will start doing more after this!

Anyway, this is Harry Potter pretty soon after Book 7. Here it is!

* * *

The sun was coming up slowly in the sky, giving light to the morning ahead. Hermione Granger crept out of the empty kitchen and into the increasing sunlight.

Hermione sat down on the porch of the Burrow and shaded her eyes, gazing into the sky. She smiled to herself, thinking of the full-to-the-brim house that was still sleeping. Everyone in there meant so much to her. She could not think of a time when she had ever felt so happy. Well, yes, she could. Because she was sad, too. Every time she saw George without Fred, tears came to her eyes. When Mrs. Weasley called a dinner for the Order yesterday, Tonks and Lupin's empty seats had shattered her heart. But Hermione felt they were happy too, up in the pale blue sky. She felt that maybe, just maybe, everybody in the world had something to be happy about. Even the Death Eaters in Azkaban.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from inside the house.

"Yeah?" Hermione said dreamily, slowly turning her eyes away from the clouds and the beautiful light. "What are you doing awake?"

"What are you doing awake?" Harry pointed out, joining her on the porch.

"Just thinking," Hermione said. "Sitting. Look at the sky. It hasn't been that sunny since Hogwarts, has it?"

By "Hogwarts" she was referring to the morning of Voldemort's death and the end of the Wizarding War, and she was fairly sure Harry understood that.

"No," Harry said, looking with her. "I think everyone will like that. Ginny was saying she wished it'd be sunny."

"Well, you'd know wouldn't you?" Hermione teased, giggling softly. She didn't feel right laughing, though. Ginny was broken-hearted. All of the Weasleys were, understandably. It was getting better every day, but Hermione felt for them. She didn't want to laugh at Ginny, even if she had been spending a lot of time with Harry.

Harry laughed, too, just as softly. Then he pointed towards something on the horizon. "Isn't that the Lovegood's?" he asked.

Hermione looked. "Yup. I hear Luna's doing really well. She sent me and Ginny an owl."

"That's good," Harry said. Then there was silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable though. They had been through too much. Hermione felt she could understand Harry in complete quiet.

"I hear Mr. Weasley said you can go see your parents soon," Harry said.

"He did," Hermione said, blinking. Then she laughed, feeling as if all the wonderment she was feeling was radiating from her laugh. "I'm going to restore their memories! They're going to be so confused, though. I'll have to tell them I almost died and-" Her voice trailed off. "Well, I'll have to tell them everything."

"That'll be a long story, won't it?" Harry said, as if he was reading her thoughts.

"Really long," Hermione said, shrugging. "I think it'll be hard though, just because I'll have to think about it all. I mean, I've been thinking about it, but not everything. Like the war. Everything that happened."

"Fred."

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. An emotionless tear rolled down her cheek, but she wasn't sad. She still saw the sun rising, and her heart was full of happiness and love. "We don't need to take security precautions anymore," she said suddenly.

Harry glanced at her. His eyes were bright like hers, like he was happier then he ever had been, but sadder too. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The hill," Hermione said, her voice full of passion. "The one we took the Portkey from for the Quidditch World Cup. I haven't seen it since then."

Harry understood. Hermione could see it in his eyes and his smile. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's run."

Hermione felt like an eleven-year-old again, sprinting to class. Or to Hagrid's. She gripped Harry's hand tight and ran at top speed, giggling and almost tripping dozens of times.

As they started up Stoatshead Hill, Hermione shrieked, trying to run faster then Harry. She succeeded for a bit, until she got tired and he ran faster then her.

They didn't reach the top of the hill for a long time. When they did, Hermione let go of Harry's hand and ran forward. "This is where it was," Hermione said, pointing at a spot on the ground. "The Portkey."

Harry was silent for a second. Then, he said thoughtfully, "When we took the Portkey, we didn't know Voldemort was back. We didn't know everything was going to change."

Hermione laughed. She shoved her hair back from her face and sat down on the grass. Harry sat down next to her. "And now that changing is done," she said, hugging her knees close to her. "Voldemort isn't coming back. All the bad stuff that was ahead of us then is gone now."

"Yup," Harry agreed. "But we don't know what's going to happen."

Hermione looked at Harry. She wondered how seven years ago, she hadn't known Harry. Now, she was sure there were few things more important to her. "We move on, I suppose," she said, knowing it was true as she said it. "I don't think we'll ever forget. But our future's clear. We've got a whole life ahead of us. Now, it's time to start it."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! (That will never ever, go away...!)

Please review, though I'm not gonna insist since I haven't written in so long and if I've been really lazy, you can be lazy too! Summer's almost here! Like days! In fact, it kind of already is. Isn't anything in June summer?

Linley =)


End file.
